Talk:Asuran Fists
Talk:Puppetmaster Best MNK weapon skill? In my opinion, Dragon Kick with Dune Boots and Footwork can crank out more damage than Asuran Fists. From experience, 100% TP Dragon Kick clearly does more damage than 300% Asuran Fists (sometimes). I can't help but wonder what I should do to make Asuran Fists a more useful WS than Dragon Kick. --Overgryph 08:21, 9 May 2009 (UTC) *Asuran Fists is more consistent in its damage than Dragon Kick. But, if you go /THF to maybe a HNM or something of that sort, Dragon Kick easily out-performs because of the attack bonus on single-hit attacks and the nice critical boost from Sneak Attack. --Shentok 03:02, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Can PUP use it? Okay, the talk on the Puppetmaster page brought up the questionable statement made by Golandra on this page: :* Can only be used with MNK, regardless if any other job got 250+ hand-to-hand skill and the player completed the quest before Now I have probed into this and Somepage does not have Asuran Fists listed as MNK Only. So reading this, I would assume that a PUP that fully Hand-to-Hand buffed up, having quested it can in fact utilize it. Golandra, what is the basis of this statement? What made you say it? While it is impossible for PUP to naturally get a skill that high, they can in fact get it there and if they have quested it on monk and already have it, when they get their Hand-to-Hand @ 250 the previous information I found at that link makes it seem like PUP can in fact use it seeing as it is not monk only. If anyone can prove this literally in game one way or the other please tell us so, but for now, that information is coming off the main page. Thank you. --Nynaeve 19:03, 4 October 2006 (EDT) : Some jobs can use the quested WSs even though their natural skill doesn't hit 250 (so with merits and gear). Is there any quest WSs that are known to not be available even if you do hit 250? What about a job that hits 250 skill through merits and gear, can they do the quest then, or does the quest need to be done on a job that has a natural 250 skill? I'm not a melee, so I don't know these answers, but I have a feeling these answers would solve our riddle. Chernabog 01:47, 5 October 2006 (EDT) ::You cannot complete the quests unless you can wield the weapon of trials. So that is one limiting factor. --Gahoo 09:22, 5 October 2006 (EDT) But as Nynaeve mentioned, if you already did quest for Asuran Fists as MNK, once you hit 250 skill on PUP (with merits and gear), the question is, would you have access to it? --Chrisjander 09:31, 5 October 2006 (EDT) Russta informed me that Savage Blade is not available to Bard even with 240+ skill, even if it was quested on another job. So having enough skill and the WS previously unlocked is not enough. However, it's possible that PUP might be an exception to this pattern, since they now get Raging Fists. --Valyana 11:58, 5 October 2006 (EDT) :Somepage, while it doesn't limit Asuran Fists above does in fact limit Savage Blade to: DRK / PLD /RDM / WAR. --Nynaeve 15:49, 7 October 2006 (EDT) So does anyone know a PUP75 with the torque and capped merits (and belt...), and lvled MNK? In a way I kinda hope PUP still doesn't get it, just because I sure as hell don't want to lvl MNK that bloody high... But I hope they do, b/c they sure could use it. I just don't want to have to lv MNK >.< Chernabog 05:37, 7 October 2006 (EDT) From the sound of things, this is an 'EX/SP' weaponskills issue. And since it looks like PUP gets the same WS as MNK (where the skill level allows), it would appear that PUP gets access to SP H2H weaponskills. Ergo, it would make sense that PUP could get Asuran Fists provided that a PUP could somehow get their H2H skill high enough. Though it's still something that should probably be confirmed. --Althorn 14:06, 10 October 2006 (EDT) : I swear, I better not be the first PUP to hit 75, get all the right gear, then get MNK71... If that happens I'm gonna cry... Currently PUP11, MNK18... Chernabog 02:36, 12 October 2006 (EDT) :: You could always level MNK first. :p Actually, I would be surprised if there isn't at least one high level monk out there that decided to level PUP. The difficulty is in finding this monk and getting them to come by here and post their results. : Plus he/she would need a Faith Torque... Chernabog 13:56, 14 October 2006 (EDT) Should be clear from the description of the Asuran Fists Quest that PUP cannot learn the WS no matter what his H2H skills are. This game does not grant 'shortcuts' or 'exploits' to a system which has always been 'if you can't equip the trials weapon, you cannot learn the WS.' My Bard can hit easily over 240 sword skill and does not have Savage Blade in his WS list. The Somepage quest description page is out of date, as it does not list COR or BLU as jobs which can also begin the quest. End of story, really. --Vervane 13:04, 5 December 2006 (EST) Surely by now someone has been able to confirm this one way or the other? There must be a mnk with a faith torque out there who has leveled PUP (who would also need mnk subbed with the cestus belt). I'm extremely doubtful, but confirmation would be nice. I agree logically it wouldn't happen, but 100% proof would be good. Tahngarthor 20:30, 22 April 2007 (EDT) I finally obtained my Faith Torque yesterday. My MNK has been level 75 for over a year and I have max merits in H2H, I also have the Cestus Belt in my Mog House, and my PUP is now level 63. Once it reaches level 74 my H2H skill should be high enough for Asuran Fists. I'll let you guys know whether I can actually use the WS. --Vlacatocc 14:41, 23 October 2007 (CET) Any word on this? Tahngarthortalk- 06:04, 6 June 2008 (UTC) As Gahoo had already stated a while back, ONLY jobs that can use trial weapons have access to the trial WS. - Gahoo merely assumed it without any actual testing. The person below, however, actually went and tested it. Tahngarthortalk- 21:39, 6 June 2008 (UTC) I can confirm that PUP can't use Asuran Fists, even with Max H2H merits, Faith Torque, Cestus Belt and MNK sub. My PUP is now level 75, my H2H skill is high enough to use Asuran Fists and I have unlocked Asuran Fists with my MNK, but I can't use it on PUP. But with the recent addition of Magic Mortar, Dragon Kick is the preferred WS anyway cause it's now very easy to make Light. --Vlacatocc 17:32, 6 June 2008 (CET) - Actually since magic mortar sucks now i'd rather be able to solo darkness with Armor Peircer which is worlds better than magic mortar. But thank you for the confirmation. Tahngarthortalk- 21:39, 6 June 2008 (UTC) In the March 2010 update they plan to put PUP to A Hand-to-Hand (probably A-), this will give them enough skill without merits/gear to use this Weaponskill... do you think they will actually give us access, or just dangle the yummy slab of meat just barely out of our reach? lol Orenwald 19:33, February 28, 2010 (UTC) B+ Hand-To-Hand, 256 cap, Asuran Fists? Or another quested H2H WS? XD --Taruzard 20:43, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Accuracy? "Accuracy varies with TP" Uhm.. does anybody know anything about this? I don't see anything posted here.. Chrisom child 01:51, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Tp Return? What is the tp return with this while using destroyers if you don't miss any hits? Onsheeta 2-2-2010